


Heart to Heart

by 5_0fangirlishness



Series: fanvids [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_0fangirlishness/pseuds/5_0fangirlishness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first ever McDanno fanvid :-) :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got a tumblr account, if anyone wants to teach me how to use it.. http://5-0fangirlishness.tumblr.com/


End file.
